


The Best Man

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Guys kissing, KLANCE is my trigger, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, boys being gay, hunk is best guy, klance, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Lance has always asked stuff of me. I'm his best friend, it's what we do. I've always said yes, no matter what it was, and when he asked me this very important question one day, without a doubt, I said my usual answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk is my precious snow flake. I think him and Coran are the most underrated characters in the whole show. Lance is me, he doesn't count as my favorite- but I had to give some love to my main man Hunk! Comment what you think and tell me your favorite Paladin/ character! I love hearing from you guys! I hope you enjoy!

My best friend, Lance, always asked a lot of me.

When he asked me to enroll in the Garrison with him, I protested, but tagged along, anyway.

When he said we should sneak out passed curfew, I had reservations about it, but came along, anyway.

When we saved Shiro, I went with whatever happened, no question.

Was I scared? Of course, I was. But so was Lance, even if he didn't show it. I'm his best friend and I'd do anything for him- as he'd do for me.

When he met Keith, I was there. He bugged the shit out of me going on and on about how much gorgeous he was, how much he secretly liked the "stupid" mullet, and/or how hypnotic his steel grey eyes were, and how they almost looked purple in the right lighting.

When the news of Keith getting expelled devastated him. He put on a good show, I'll give him that. The joyous dance he did when he didn't see Keith's name on the board was a good cover up. Later that night, when he thought I had left for the canteen, I found angrily cursing his pillow, imagining it was Keith. He swore at him for not coming back, being a coward and leaving him here.

I think I knew he was in love with him before he did.

I remember one day Keith got hurt. It was really bad. We were on a mission, of course, and a Galra ship look out Keith's lion.

 

Lance and Blue bolted after him after he crashed on a nearby planet. Red was okay; she was a little banged up, but nothing Me and Coran couldn't fix.

Keith looked rough. Red let Lance in to get him and he thought he was dead, at first. He had this gash across his forehead that his bangs stuck in, his entire face looked like a giant bruise, I believe his shoulder was pulled out of socket- his arms was hanging weird- and he was slumped forward in his chair. 

When Lance picked him up, he was limp. I remember Lance telling me about screaming for him to wake up, begging him to come back to us. His pleas went unanswered.

When he got him out of Red, everybody was already there. Me and Coran already started working on Red when they came out. 

Shiro tried to take Keith from him, but he refused. He knew he was only trying to help, but... Lance was scared. If Keith was going to wake up, he wanted to be the one he woke up to; he wanted to be the first face he saw. 

Shiro seemed to understand. He gave him a sympathetic smile and led them to the castle ship. Shiro and Allura helped Lance get him changed and into a healing pod. 

Keith being in that healing pod was the worst three hours of Lance's life. He felt sick the whole time. His stomach was in knots and his chest hurt.

Me and Coran came in shortly after they got him in the pod.

"Lance!" I said to him.

He was planted in front of Keith's pod, he didn't even turn to face me. 

"Hey, Hunk."

I came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. I looked up at Keith in his pod. It was already started to do its job, but, man, he looked rough. 

"Hunk..." Lance said. I averted my gaze to him as his shoulder's shook. His head was hung and I heard soft sniffles as he tried to speak.

"I thought he was dead when I found him..."

I pulled my best friend in my arms and held him as he cried.

Keith meant so much to him. It seemed unreal. I had never seen Lance this way in my life.

"I love him!"

My chest ached at his final confession. It sucked it took Keith getting hurt to finally admit it, but it was about time he did.

"I know, Lance."

He sobs grew violent until they died down, slowly. I let him pull out my embrace so he could put his hands to Keith's pod. He kept his eyes glued to Keith's face, scanning for any sign of him waking up. 

"Hunk..."

"Hm?"

"You knew how I felt before I told you, didn't you?"

I scoffed," Yeah, I've known since we met him."

Lance gave me a weak giggle in return,"... It's like he's what I've been missing all my life. I just... I don't know anymore."

I patted him on the back. He kissed the glass to Keith's pod, then rested his forehead against it.

"Why don't we go get some grub?"

"... You go ahead, I'll catch up." 

I chuckled, shaking my head," I'll bring you something back, okay?"

He nodded then I left to grab some food goo from the kitchen.

 

Shiro and Coran were sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Hunk."

"So," I said as I pulled out a bowl," Lance finally admitted it."

"Geez!" Coran sighed," About time!"

"You wanna know what else?" Shiro gave a wide grin," Keith admitted it to me, too."

"He did?!"

"Yup! Right before the mission."

"This is amazing! All we gotta do is convince them to tell each other and we're golden!"

"Hey guys," With a swish from the door, Pidge entered the room. "Anyone go check on Keith?"

"Don't worry, Lance's got him."

The mini Paladin snorted," Of course, he does."

"Lance just admitted he loved him."

"Seriously? I thought I was gonna be dead before he finally said it."

We all shared a good laugh. 

After I scooped some goo in a bowl for Lance, I grabbed a spoon and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna take Lance from food."

They waved me off as I walked out the door. 

 

When I got back to the healing deck, I was caught by surprise by the sight and jumped behind a pillar.

Lance had fallen backwards onto the ground with a lap full of Keith, his arms were wrapped around him and his nose was buried in his hair.

Keith looked a bit shocked, still slightly dazed from the healing process, but still confused by Lance's affection with his cheeks dusted pink.

"Lance... what are you-"

Lance suddenly pulled back, clutching Keith's shoulders as he gave him a look I couldn't see, but caused Keith's brows to arch in surprise.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that, again! Understand me, Kogane?!"

Keith slowly nodded.

Lance pulled him back in his embrace, which Keith didn't abject to. If anything, Keith returned it with just as much emotion. 

He tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck, clinging on to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Lance."

Lance tightened his hold on Keith, only pulling back slightly to kiss him on the head.

"Keith..."

Holy crow! Is he gonna-

"Yeah?"

"I... I think..."

Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eye," Lance, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, it's just... I'm the only you pulled you out of Red. When I found you, you were limp and bloody and... I didn't know what to do. My heart broke when I thought you wouldn't wake up... Keith, I'm in love with you."

Keith's jaw went slack. His eyes glazed over and his hand came up to clamp over his mouth.

Not a second later, they were kissing; Very passionately I might add. When Lance started unzipping Keith's suit is when I decided to leave.

 

The next morning, they told everybody they were a couple. 

That was other a year and a half ago. 

Lance and Keith were still happy- they became a package deal; it was sweet.

They always did little stuff for each other: Lance would sit in on Keith's training sessions with water and a rag waiting for him; Keith woke Lance up every morning with space juice and a kiss; etc. 

It was a Thursday afternoon, I think, and Lance and Keith were out for a date. They had been gone all morning and were supposed to be back soon.

Lance had been acting funny the past few days. He seemed really nervous and tense for some reason. I mean, Keith calmed him down, but something was still off.

I was going to ask him what was up when he came back, but I didn't really have to. 

The door hissed, revealing the giddy couple, both with cheesy grins on their faces when they entered the living room.

I'd seen Keith smile, thanks to the curtesy of Lance, but I don't think it's ever been this big. I almost thought he was in pain when he squealed and squeezed Lance's hand. 

"Woah, lovebirds," Shiro said from his spot beside Allura on the sofa. "How was the date?" 

Keith all but skipped up to the two of them, hiding his hands behind his back as Lance strode up and sat beside me on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?"

Lance bit his lip," I have a very important question to ask you, but hang on one second-"

"OH MY GOD!!" Shiro exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and clutching Keith's left hand he pulled out from behind his back. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Keith nodded vigorously, looking as if he were about to cry tears of joy.

Allura cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. "I don't understand."

"MY BABY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED!"

Allura gasped, jumping from her seat as well, "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!! This is so exciting!"

My jaw dropped. I turned to Lance who only gave me a wide smile," So... I kinda did a thing."

"Lance!!" I pulled him into a hug," I'm so proud of you, buddy!!"

"Thanks, Hunk."

"Honey, did you ask him?" Keith said, begging crushed by a hug from Allura.

"Not yet, babe."

"Ask me what?" I let go of the hug and looked at him concerned.

 

Lance asked a lot of me. Not that I ever minded, he was my best friend, my brother. I loved this guy, I'd do anything for him. Through thick and thin, good and bad, I had been and always will be here for him.

So, when he asked me his next question, of course, I said yes.

 

Keith managed to pull away from Allura and Shiro and came over and sat on Lance's lap, showing me his ring.

It was beautiful! Lance had good taste: it had a silver band embedded with sapphires spaced by small diamonds. In the center, was a giant ruby of a deep red with the appearance of being on fire in the inside of the gem. Everything about screamed Lance and Keith.

"So, Hunk," Lance said as Keith kissed his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best man?"


End file.
